Shabondama
from album Best! Morning Musume 2' ---- '''Released' July 30, 2003 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2003 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: AS FOR ONE DAY 18th Single (2003) Next: Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 20th Single (2003) ]] Shabondama (シャボン玉; Bubbles) is the 19th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming in special packaging and with fifteen photo cards, one of each member. The single reached #2 on the Oricon charts and charted for eighteen weeks, selling 151,104 copies. "Shabondama" ranked as the #64 single for 2003. This is the first Morning Musume single to feature sixth generation members Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Shabondama (MV) CD Tracklist #Shabondama #Namida ni wa Shitakunai (涙にはしたくない; I Don't Want This to Cause Tears) #Shabondama (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Shabondama (PV) #Shabondama (Utae! Shabondama Version) (シャボン玉 (唄え! シャボン玉 バージョン); Sing! Shabondama Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen (Debut): Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Song Information #Shabondama #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina (Main Vocal) #Namida ni wa Shitakunai #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ (Iida Kaori , Abe Natsumi , Shibata Ayumi , Murata Megumi , Kimura Asami , Saito Miuna ) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ - Berryz Koubou *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Graduation Special~ TV performances *2003.06.29 27 Hour TV *2003.07.20 Hello! Morning *2003.07.21 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2003.07.25 MUSIC STATION *2003.07.27 Hello! Morning *2003.07.31 Utaban *2003.08.01 FUN *2003.08.02 CDTV *2003.08.29 GIRL POP FACTORY *2003.08.30 Pop Jam *2003.10.03 MUSIC STATION Special *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.26 MUSIC STATION Super Live *2003.12.31 CDTV Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 151,104 Trivia *6th Generation member Fujimoto Miki gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the eighth single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *After filming the dance shot, all the members fell in the water because of tiredness. External Links * Shabondama Lyrics * Namida ni wa Shitakunai Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:2003 Releases Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification